Lord Calamity
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Miasma Missiles |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Miasma Missiles |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Miasma Missiles |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Miasma Missiles |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Miasma Missiles |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +300% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = In her rage, Calamity unleashed her hidden power upon those who harmed her subjects. |friendship = Only fools are driven by greed. You can repent in the grave! |meet = Peace demands sacrifice at times. Now die, foolish ones. |battle start = I shall reduce you to ashes. |battle end = A fitting end for a demon... |friendship max = You must stop me if I ever get drunk with my own power. |friendship event = I used the miasma's power for the good of our realms. Still... Using such power makes me like the other Demon Lords. |rebirth = My miasma output lessened, but its power is still strong. It gathers within me, making my magic ever stronger. I must control this power for the sake of our realms. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin